lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 784
Report #784 Skillset: Transmology Skill: Hekoskeri Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Apr 2012 Furies' Decision: We will make it so that ectoplasm and hekoskeri do not give stacking effects. We do not feel anything else is necessary here. Problem: Report 753's problem and subsequent conclusion requests that we re- evaluate hekoskeri's function, so here is that report. Frankly, an effect that doubles the balance cost of skills -and- stacks with the ectoplasm affliction is unneeded. An Illuminati's focus should be on working towards an Illumination, so hekoskeri's effect should be something that aids in that endeavour but doesn't stack with any physical hindering abilities. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change hekoskeri to a regular entity like fae, other flesh mobs, etc with a 12s attack tick time (standard mob speed). Alter hekoskeri's injection effect from doubling bal/eq costs for 10s to doubling the balance time of the next 1 or 2 focuses (random). Sluggishness is "cured" once the victim focuses -or- it naturally fades after 10s. Sluggishness cannot stack beyond 2, rendering teaming less effective. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change hekoskeri to a regular entity like fae, other flesh mobs, etc with a 12s attack tick time (standard mob speed). Alter hekoskeri's injection effect from doubling bal/eq costs for 10s to weakening the effect of focus mind in curing insanity from 2 pennyroyal to 1 pennyroyal's worth (half as effective) for the next 1 or 2 focus minds (random). Sluggishness is "cured" once the victim focuses -or- it naturally fades after 10s. Sluggishness cannot stack beyond 2, rendering teaming less effective. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change hekoskeri to a regular entity like fae, other flesh mobs, etc with a 12s attack tick time (standard mob speed). Alter hekoskeri's injection effect from doubling bal/eq costs for 10s to doubling the balance time of the victim's -next- focus and making it half as effective if done to cure temporary insanity. Sluggishness is "cured" once the victim focuses or it naturally fades after 10s. Sluggishness cannot stack at all with this idea. Player Comments: ---on 4/1 @ 08:47 writes: I've revamped this report after a 2 month creation process. I prefer solution 1. Please note that it is currently very unlikely for a top tier combatant to be illuminated, which is why all the suggestions presented are to give this a better chance of a happening while at the same time reducing their potential to keep someone permanently off balance for a ridiculously long amount of time. ---on 4/3 @ 08:04 writes: Happy with solution 1. Will it stack? For example if multiple Illuminati target their hekoskeri on one target, or if you don't focus enough times to take off all the sluggishness. Also, how long will it take for it to fall off, if it's not focused? ---on 4/3 @ 08:09 writes: It shouldn't stack much, if at all. Once you are sluggish, it can't "add" up more than 2, as specified. I've clarified each solution to spell this out. Good catch. I am also fine with a timer on sluggishness (if you can't focus/don't know focus), perhaps 10-20s unless focused away. ---on 4/13 @ 10:39 writes: Yep. Fine with solution 1, too. Seems fair enough. ---on 4/15 @ 03:30 writes: Of the three proposals above, I'll go with solution one or two. ---on 4/15 @ 20:09 writes: Solution 1 is fine. ---on 4/16 @ 08:26 writes: I like solution 2 the most ---on 4/16 @ 21:57 writes: Solution 2 is best. I like 3 but that's a whole lotta nerf. Solution 1 is just begging for unintended concequences so I'm not a fan ---on 4/18 @ 20:38 writes: I'd prefer Solution 2. 3 is fine. ---on 4/22 @ 08:30 writes: Before I forget, my preference is for 1 or 2, along with a higher tendency to do 2 focuses vs. 1 (rather than a random number, since random is a bit lame) ---on 4/30 @ 00:39 writes: Solution 2.